Ex-Prince Deluge
N O T E design by Reverb, and adopted from their center! This OC belongs entirely to Stardust the IceWing-RainWing, and you may not use him without her explicit permission. You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare'' '''A P P E A R A N C E I encountered the most ''peculiar dragon today. Swathed in a black cloak and with two differently colored, shadowed eyes. Tall but not quite grown, as if he wasn't sure if he was a dragonet or an adult.'' When you look at Deluge, the first thing you'll notice are his eyes. The left one colored ocean blue and the right one shining gold, they are truly windows to his soul. They are slightly over-sized on his head, but nonetheless, striking and memorable. However, Deluge's eyes are shadowed with weariness. Black bags sit under them, a result of his severe insomnia and night terrors. This gives him an old, jaded look, and his otherwise beautiful eyes gaze out from his skull with a faded, yet piercing expression. Deluge has a lean, streamlined build and a thin, tapering snout. He is rather slender, bordering on the edge of skinny, but he makes it work. He holds himself with a dignified posture and a cool expression, never letting himself loose. Gold scales fleck the sides of his head and are scattered in a pattern around his eyes. Although they are rather small, they give Deluge a regal composure, as if his snout is inlaid with shiny bits of gemstone. Deluge is mostly built like a SkyWing, but he has the SeaWing fins running down his neck, back, chest, and tail. They are a calm shade of navy blue, while the bits of cartilage supporting them are black. However, this trait and his coloring are the only characteristics he inherited from his royal SeaWing mother - Deluge lacks the traditional gills, glowstripes, and powerful tail she has. Most of Deluge's scales are a deep cerulean, the color of an evening sky, whereas his underscales are a shade lighter than this. The line of scales separating his lower mainscales from his upper mainscales are a pretty shade of bronze, and he has smokey blue-gray horns and talons. The most beautiful part of Deluge's body are his wings. Colored with sky-blue membrane, they are spattered with golden scales forming wave-like swirls and spirals. This comes from his combined SkyWing coloring and his SeaWing royal scale patterns. They look like a golden galaxy in a clear blue sky. Deluge is often clothed in a tattered black cape made of worn-out fabric. Despite its raggedness, it is surprisingly cozy and warm in the inside. Almost all of the time, he pulls the hood over his head to mask most of his face. However, his eyes are still visible, glinting through the shadows. Small scars crisscross Deluge's wrists, and a larger one on his chest. They are the only sign that beneath the reserved, confident exterior hides a lonely, wandering soul. Feeling my way through the darkness Guided by a beating heart I can't tell where the journey will end But I know where to start They tell me I'm too young to understand They say I'm caught up in a dream Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes Well that's fine by me P E R S O N A L I T Y I do wish I wasn't this way sometimes, you know. Perhaps we all have an image in our heads of how a prince "should" act. Regal, imposing, strong leadership skills. Although Deluge may possess two out of those three traits, nobody would ever look at him and see royalty. Once he was adventurous and daring, always up for a little mischief in the palace. Oh, how he loved his family; he would have flown to the ends of the world for them. What a bubbly dragonet he was, so talkative and bright. He could make friends just by stepping into a crowded room and flashing that signature smile. Alas, he's never up for mischief anymore, and he barely has any family left. His signature smile disappeared right around the time his brother died. That dragonet is gone. Although not shy, Deluge is rather quiet and reserved. If he were to attend, say, a party, he would probably be the quiet dragon sitting in the corner sipping tea. He dislikes interacting with others; in fact, if provided with just a few random items, he could probably keep himself entertained all alone for at least a week. Unfortunately, he doesn't do great under pressure, often turning into a nervous wreck who can barely speak. He's a little bit of a nepotist, and often sees only the bad side of things. After a little pushing, though, he might grudgingly admit there is indeed a silver lining. When it comes to things he cares about, Deluge can be hostile and slightly overprotective if someone else gets too close to it. For example, he won't let anyone touch his cloak, and will bare his fangs at reckless dragonets who dare to get a little too close. Deluge never leaps before he looks, always trying to calculate all the ways the situation could go before hesitantly jumping in. He's pretty clever and cunning, probably a textbook example of Slytherin. Surprisingly, Deluge knows how to use tact, and he's pretty decent at "people skills", courtesy of all his lessons when he was younger. However, as stated above, he doesn't really enjoy interacting with others; he would take a free pass out of being in the spotlight any day. The hybrid hasn't ever completely opened up to anybody, not even his parents or Cascade, and he probably won't anytime soon. Most of the time he'll hide away negative emotions, trying to display a collected exterior instead. For years, Deluge has been searching for the true meanings of "family" and "home." Adulthood scares him, and he's not sure if he really wants to grow up. He often questions who he really is, and where he belongs in society, triggering an ongoing identity crisis that rages in his head whenever he tries to sleep. Deluge loves writing and stargazing, but his real passion is storytelling. When he's weaving a tale, it's the only time he can escape from reality and feel free. In the real world, he feels trapped, and his stories help him break down those walls. Recently, Deluge discovered that his talons were constantly itching to travel, to see the world. He has a chronic case of wanderlust and hopes to never settle down in one place. Perhaps his deepest fear is of opening up. For he's scared that no one will ever truly love him again for who he really is. And I guess the bad can get better Gotta be wrong before it's right Every happy phrase engraved in my mind And I've always been a go-getter There's truth in every word I write But still the growing pains, growing pains They're keeping me up at night H I S T O R Y *brief mentions of depression* Deep blue scales, plated with golden. An obvious hybrid who used to live in the Kingdom of the Sea, the son of the queen herself. There's history behind this quiet prince. Deluge's parents met when Swift of the SkyWings crash-landed in the ocean after flying out too far on a hunting trip. Queen Whitecap of the SeaWings found him passed out on the beach and began nurturing him back to health, although not without some public unrest. Over time, Swift and Whitecap began spending more and more time together, leading to even more dispute. Why was their queen seeing a SkyWing? Was he a prisoner? The two could feel themselves falling for each other, but they tried to deny it. Alas, it didn't last long - they eventually revealed their relationship and two hybrid dragonets to the Sea Kingdom, who began to speak out against their queen, calling her a traitor. However, all challengers for the royal throne were killed by Whitecap, so the subjects grudgingly settled down. Swift was constantly sought after by the SkyWings, hoping to get one of their finest hunters and fighters back. But he stubbornly held on, refusing to leave the love of his life, no matter how forbidden. As tension increased, the kingdom began losing money, but Whitecap constantly denied it. As a result, their financial status remained unknown, to the kingdom and to their family. Deluge and his older brother Cascade grew into young dragonets, romping on the beaches and wrestling under the stars. He discovered his passions for writing and storytelling, always telling his new tales to Cascade. The heavens also called to him, meaning he spent a lot of time lying on the beach at night and studying the stars. The two squirmed out of mischief again and again, never getting in trouble by pulling out their titles of "Princes". They had plans for the future: they would travel Pyrrhia to see the sights once they got old enough, then return to help the throne. In short, life was paradise. But not for long. At the age of four, Cascade was diagnosed with a mysteriously chronic illness, making his health decline. Although it wasn't contagious, he was confined to a hospital, meaning he wasn't able to see Deluge. The doctors did everything they could, but after a few months, even they had to admit that it was only a matter of time. Deluge was absolutely shattered, becoming a zombie for two weeks straight. He didn't eat, drink, or sleep for that time, becoming emaciated and thin, but he didn't care. How could he, when his beloved brother was dying? Eventually Whitecap and Swift found time out of their busy schedules to comfort him, and his anger began to settle down. He finally accepted that Cascade's fate could not be changed, and just in the nick of time. Only a few days later, Deluge watched his brother die at six years old. As you could imagine, the young prince was stricken, relapsing back to his zombie days for a little over a month. He began to attend tutoring lessons as he recovered from his grief, realizing how much he hated being a prince. He wanted to traverse Pyrrhia, to honor Cascade's memory, and to soothe his aching heart. Over time he matured, adopting more and more responsibility. But at the same time, he started feeling stifled, and was consumed by a chronic case of wanderlust at eight years old. Rioting began in the Sea Kingdom once more, this time over their SkyWing king. The unease grew, until came the Breaking Wave: a mob that burned stores, kidnapped important figures, and stole priceless artifacts. But still, the queen and king refused to back down. One day, it all came to a boiling point: the Breaking Wave assassinated the father that Deluge had loved so much. Deluge was overtaken by depression, resorting to cutting and leaving permanent scars on his front wrists. He locked himself in his room for days on end, only coming out for food and water. Only nine years old, and already so burdened with loss. Three months later, he began to recover, in which his mother dumped a huge load of "princely duties" on his frail shoulders once more. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and ran away from the Sea Kingdom to explore the world, hoping to find who he really was. He's now a wandering storyteller, clothed in a black robe from his father and spinning tales from his imagination. Maybe he's alone, and he might not be completely at peace with himself, but he's working on it. He's getting there. Tell me somethin'... Are you happy in this modern world? Or do you need more? Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for? I'm falling In all the good times I find myself Longin' for change And in the bad times I fear myself A B I L I T I E S Unfortunately, Deluge did not inherit any of the abilities his parenting tribes have. He lacks firebreath, gills, and bioluminescent scales. And as if that wasn't enough, his skinniness means he barely has any muscles, making the only surviving SeaWing prince a complete shrimp. However, his skills lie in other things. Deluge has a brilliant knowledge of the stars, and can do anything from give you a history of the universe to identifying that constellation to even navigating the world just by using the night sky. He often uses this skill, meaning it's still very sharp and he probably won't ever lose it. I can hold my breath I can bite my tongue I can stay awake for days If that's what you want Be your number one I can fake a smile I can force a laugh I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask Give you all I am G A L L E R Y Deluge ref sheet.jpg|Ref sheet by Modern 84C4D574-5A2D-4CFC-8447-5E8634AD9623.png|By Wolves 1564637674146.png|By Pokeball AD811E03-34A6-4507-A74B-4C5267DF6110.jpeg|By RWD 160B7B47-5F51-4543-8E0F-F191C853F01C.jpeg|By Sal DelugeCloud.png|By Cloud Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Males